To kill a certain someone
by Torgearilla5165456
Summary: What happens when Myaka and Sasuke have alot of things in common?


**To Kill A Certain Someone**

(I do not own anything with Naruto)

**Chapter 1**

I woke up really early this morning. Today I would be going to live in Konoha.

My family and village was destroyed when my brother who is with the Akatsuki attacked us, I was only 12, now I'm 14. I was the only survivor. Ever since that night..I made my reason for living, to find my brother and destroy him.

Lady Tsunade said that she sent two ninjas to meet me.

I packed up all my stuff and put the necklace my mother had given me on my neck. I had been living in a little hut I built myself, from the ruins of the village. I took one last glance at my hut and then ran to meet the Konoha ninjas.

I was walking for about 5 minutes, when I spotted two ninjas sitting under a tree. They spotted me and walked towards me.

One of them spoke up and said

''Hi you must be Myaka..I'm Hayate..and this is Morino.''

I said hello to him and the other ninja.

We then started walking, heading to Konoha.

It took about 3 days but we finally made it to the Leaf Village. I just gazed around looking at all the buildings as we headed to see Lady Tsunade. As I was walking I saw a lot of people were staring at me wondering who I was. I just looked at them. Finally we made it to Lady Tsunade's office.

Hayate opened the door. I was nervous.

''Here she is Lady Tsunade''Hayate said

I walked in the door.

''Hello Myaka I'm so glad your here..we have been looking forward to your arrival''she said

Next to Lady Tsunade was her secretary holding a pig in her arms. I was shocked because Lady Tsunade had a pig for a pet.

''Um..is that a pig?''I asked knowing what it was, I was just shocked.

Lady Tsunade laughed.

''Yes.. This is TonTon, Shizune takes care of her for me.''

I thought to myself '' A pig for a pet?''

''We have arranged an apartment for you Myaka, and tomorrow you will sign the leaf shinobi book then be introduced to your new sensei and team.''Lady Tsunade told me.

I wondered who my team was..and who my sensei was. But all I knew was that I was starving.

It was like Lady Tsunade knew my thoughts she asked me if I was hungry.

I shook my head yes violently.

She then told Hayate to take me to get something to eat.

Me and Hayate left then arrived at the Ramen Shop.

We were greeted by the owner.

''Hello folks what can I get for ya?''

Hayate asked me what I wanted.

I said I wanted Miso Ramen. Hayate wanted the same thing.

So as we were waiting for our food, I looked around the shop.

I then came across a blonde haired kid about my age, eating about his 5th bowl of ramen.

He slurped the last remaining into his mouth and sat the bowl back on the counter. I didn't know he liked ramen so much.

He turned and saw me looking at him.

I quickly turned back around.

I then heard him walking towards me.

''Hey you must be the new ninja here.''he said

I looked up and saw his blue eyes staring in my hazel eyes.

''Uh..yeah...I just got here.''

He smiled.

''Cool..my name is Naruto Uzumaki.''

''My name is Myaka Tsuunami.''

He then looked over my shoulder and saw Hayate.

''Hey Hayate!''he yelled

Me and Hayate covered our ears.

''Um...hi..Naruto.''Hayate said still holding his ears.

Naruto then said he had to go and he would see me later.

Meanwhile our ramen was ready.

I took my bowl and started gulping down my Miso Ramen. Hayate then started laughing at me because I was eating so fast.

After we finished our food, Hayate took me to my room and said Good Night.

The room was perfect for me.

I took my clothes and things out of my bag and put them in the drawers. I also took out the picture of my family. I snarled when I saw my brother Yasumi.

I had 2 brothers and 2 sisters, and Yasumi with the help of the Akatsuki, destroyed them all. He is my only remaining brother, and I will kill him.

The necklace my mother had given me was still on my neck. I held it tight, missing my mothers warm embrace.

I missed talking to my older sister about everything. She would be 17 right now.

I was the youngest in the family.

Tears started running down my face, turning in to puddles on the floor.

Every time I think about them, I get an even greater hate towards my 19 year old brother.

I then took a shower and went asleep.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when I woke up, I jumped out of the bed.

Today I would officially be a Leaf Village shinobi and I would be joined to a team.

I put on my black shorts, my yellow undershirt , and my black shirt that didn't even reach my belly button.

I ran downstairs and outside heading to Lady Tsunade.

I was running so fast that I wasn't paying attention to this other kid running just as fast as me, heading in my direction. Me and him squealed.

Next thing you know, me and him collided head first to each other and we fell to the ground.

Me and him knocked each other out.

I opened my eyes and rubbed my head. My head was hurting so bad.

I then remembered what happened and quickly jumped to my feet. The boy rose up on his feet as well.

He looked really weird.

He had black hair in a weird hairstyle. Also he had a green looking suit on.

I just said sorry.

''Its alright...I need to look where im going next time..you must be the new ninja here.''he said

I shook my head yes.

''My name is Rock Lee..and I think you are very pretty..please be my girlfriend I swear I will protect you with my life.''he said showing all his teeth.

I just didn't understand this kid at all.

''Umm....my name is Myaka..and no thanks I don't really get down with the whole liking boys thing.''

He sighed and held down his head.

I just said bye and attempted again to go see Lady Tsunade.

Finally I arrived without any more henderences. I threw open the door panting, I was out of breath.

''There you are Myaka.''I heard Lady Tsunade's voice.

I sat up and looked at her.

She then told me to come over and sign the Leaf Shinobi Book.

I signed my name, then printed it with my blood by biting my thumb.

Lady Tsunade then gave me my headband.

''Now are you ready to meet your team?'' she asked me

I said yes but I was so nervous.

She then had them come in.

A man came in who had a mask over his face and weird hair. Then I saw a girl with pink hair and a boy with black hair and a blue shirt come in. The boy actually kinda dressed like me.

I also saw Naruto run in, me and him gasped.

''Hey your the girl I saw at the ramen shop!'' he exclaimed.

I couldn't believe I would have the ramen loving maniac on my team.

Lady Tsunade giggled

''So I see you two have met before.''

I was to nervous to speak.

''Ok Myaka..this is your new sensei Kakashi Hatake.''

''Nice to meet you Kakashi-Sensei.''I said nervously

''I'm glad to have you on my team Myaka.''

The girl with the pink hair just looked at me with a grunt on her face. I don't think she likes me very much.

The boy with black hair didn't even look like he wanted to be here .

Lady Tsunade then said

''Myaka...Kakashi is the only Sensei who agreed to make you part of his team. He is the first 4 man squad.''

I was amazed!

Kakashi-Sensei then said for us to come outside, so we could get to know each other. I said bye to Lady Tsunade, put my hands in my pockets, and walked out the door with my new team. We arrived in a nice shaded area by a tree and sat down on these tree stumps. Kakashi-Sensei then told a little about him and then he told Naruto that it was his turn.

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki, one day I will be Hokage, what I like is ramen, what I like to do is eat ramen, what I don't like, is not getting to eat ramen.''

If Naruto said ramen one more time, I was going to slap him.

Kakashi- Sensei then asked the pink girl about herself.

She blushed and didn't even get out what she was trying to say because she was looking at the quiet black haired kid.

Kakashi-Sensei finally told me her name was Sakura.

I wanted to slap her as well.

Then it was quiet boys turn.

He had his elbows on his knees and hands to his mouth. The same position I was sitting in as well. He looked like he was thinking about something.

''My name is Sasuke Uchihua, I don't really like anything, my only reason for living, is to kill a certain someone.''

Those words that Sasuke spoke pierced right through me.

I couldn't believe it, he had a mission just like me, words like me. I wondered what his story was.

It was then my turn.

''My name is Myaka Tsuunami, I don't really like anything as well, I have a goal to accomplish...to kill my older brother.''

Anger started up in me again when I said my older brother.

Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensei just looked at me.

''You and Sasuke have a lot of things in common Myaka.''Kakashi-Sensei said.

It was true.

Me and Sasuke basically had the same hairstyle except I had a ponytail, and he had his hair spiked up in the back. We both had just about the same clothes on and walked with our hands in our pockets. And we both had a goal to kill someone.

Kakashi-Sensei then said for the team to show me around Konoha.

They showed me different places and shops in Konoha. Actually Naruto was the one showing me, because Sakura didn't like that I was walking beside Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't even paying attention.

As we were walking I spotted 3 kids heading our way. I guess Naruto already knew them, because he ran right up to them waving. We stopped in front of them.

When we got up close I saw one of them was Lee, the boy I had ran into.

He smiled at me.

I shook my head and held it down.

''Guys, this is the new girl I was talking about.''Lee said. ''This is Neji, and this is TenTen.''

''Hi'' the other two said

''Glad you could be here.''said Neji

''Yeah''I said

We said bye to each other and Naruto finished my tour.

Naruto took me to where the training grounds were.

''Hey Myaka..lets see what you can do.''he said

''I'm still kinda of tired from the trip Naruto, maybe later.''

He held down his head.

I was wondering if Sakura and Sasuke were still with us. I hadn't heard them say a word since the tour.

**Chapter 3**

When the tour was done everyone went back to do whatever.

I still wanted to go sight seeing for myself.

So I walked and walked.

Then I came across Hokage Rock. I stood there gazing in amazement.

Just then I heard someone behind me.

''Amazing right?''

I turned around to see a boy with a net shirt and black caprees on.

''You must be the new ninja Lee keeps telling everyone about.''he said

I just looked at him with one eyebrow up.

''I'm Shikamaru.''he said.

''I'm Myaka.''I told him

''Nice name.''

''Hmph.''all I could think about was my brother calling me that. He was everything to me.

_**''Myaka, Myaka''Yasumi yelled**_

_**''Yes brother?''**_

_**''Come on lets practice your jutsu.''**_

_**I ran to him.....he picked me up and spun me around.**_

_**''Your going to make a good ninja Myaka''he said**_

_**I hugged him.**_

I then heard Shikamaru's voice, and I was brought back to reality.

''Hey if your not doing anything else...you want to come with me to meet my team mates?''he asked me

I shook my head.

So I followed him to a little building, and climbed to the top. Sitting down on the ledge was this blonde haired girl and chubby boy eating chips. They looked at me when I came up with Shikamaru.

''Guys..this is Myaka..shes the new ninja Lee has been telling us about.''

''Hi Myaka I'm Ino.''

The chubby boy said hi with chips in his mouth.

''And this chip eating boy is Choji.''Ino said annoyed.

It was getting late and I needed to start heading home. I said bye to the kids and made my way to my room.

The next day I didn't want to get up at all.

But I got up anyway.

I got out of the bed and stretched my body, telling myself to wake up. I then raced downstairs and swung the door open.

When I opened the door Naruto was standing there grinning.

I just sighed.

''What do you want Naruto?''

''Good morning Myaka, Kakashi-Sensei said that he wanted to see us at the training grounds..come on.''

He sped off.

I sighed again and put my hands in my pocket.

I followed Naruto to the training grounds to find Sasuke and Sakura there as well. But where was Kakashi-Sensei? I kept my hands in my pocket and my head slightly down. Since I got here all I've been thinking about is my brother. Since I haven't smiled or laughed like everyone else, maybe they think I'm mean and don't want to be here.

But that wasn't the case at all. I have just been so consumed with the thoughts of my brother.

I walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

''Wheres Kakashi-Sensei?''I asked.

''He's late.''Sakura said annoyed.

Sasuke said with his arms folded.

''Like always.''

Then I heard Kakashi-Sensei behind me.

I turned around. He then made the most lamest excuse ever.

''I'm sorry I'm late...I was on the path of life, when this little old lady needed my help and......''

''YOU LIAR!'' Sakura and Naruto yelled at him.

He laughed and waved at us.

I really don't understand this guy.

Sasuke was leaning on one of the tree stumps and so was I.

Kakashi-Sensei looked over at us.

''And how are the twins today?''

Me and Sasuke just looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

Sakura just looked and glared at me leaning on a tree stomp beside Sasuke. I wonder if she thinks that I'm trying to take him away from her.

She's insane.

I just glared at her like how she was glaring at me. She then turned her head away.

Kakashi-Sensei then told us why we were here.

''Today each of you are going to have a little challenge. There are 3 stages you all will go through but one at a time, to test your abilities. In each stage there is a ribbon. Who ever completes and finds all the ribbons the fastest wins.''

This caught Sasuke's attention.

''What are we going to do?''asked Naruto

''The first stage is fairly simple...when it is each of you guys turns, you will have to find the ribbon that's hidden in the trees to your right, Next you will run to the targets over there on the trees to your left, you have to aim your kunai's right in the middle because behind one is the other ribbon, and last.....

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a blue ribbon.

''You will have to get this ribbon from me.''

Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura all were silent.

I broke the silence.

''So Kakashi-Sensei, what happens to those who don't win?''I asked

''Nothing really, except they have to train a little bit longer than the winner.''

The rest of the kids didn't like the sound of that.

Kakashi-Sensei then said for us to line up.

We lined up in front of him.

He then picked who was going to go first.

He picked Sakura. Her face turned pale.

I started chuckling inside doubtfully that she was even going to make it through the first stage.

Me, Naruto, and Sasuke stepped back.

Sakura was in her position and she looked ready.

Kakashi-Sensei then said GO!

She took off running towards the first tree, when she got there she stood looking up and down it for about a minute, she then gathered her chakra into her feet and ran up the tree. When she got to the top she got scared because of how high the tree was. We could see she was shaking.

''I..I..I'm...n.....s..s..s..scared.''she said shaking out of control.

All of us then heard her scream for help.

I thought to myself ''I knew it, she wouldn't even get past the first stage.''

Kakashi-Sensei ran and rescued her. When she came back, she was still kind of shaken up.

Next was Naruto. Naruto was ready like always.

Before Kakashi-Sensei could even say go, Naruto was off.

Naruto gathered all his chakra into his feet and ran up the tree. He didn't stop and stare like Sakura did.

Naruto ran through the trees looking for the ribbon. He was so deep into the woods we couldn't see him anymore. We waited for about 5 minutes. All of a sudden we hear him yelling something. Naruto came speeding across the training grounds holding up the first ribbon in his hands smiling a very big smile.

Kakashi-Sensei told him good work and to keep on going.

Naruto then ran to where the targets were set up.

He pulled out 3 of his kunai's and aimed them at the targets.

None of them except one got in the middle. Naruto was really mad.

''I CANT BELIEVE THIS!''he yelled while falling to his knees in defeat.

Kakashi-Sensei told him that he had done really well.

Naruto came back with his arms folded. Now it was Sasuke's turn.

Sasuke walked up and got into position.

Naruto still had his arms folded. He doesn't like Sasuke very much.

Kakashi-Sensei then told him to GO!

Sasuke was fast, he ran up the tree without having to stop to gather his chakra into his feet. He went deep into the forest trees and found the first ribbon in a flash.

Sakura was aggravating me with her ''Go Sasuke'' nonsense.

I turned and saw him coming out of the forest and heading towards the targets. Sasuke took out 3 of his kunai's and threw them at the targets. They all went in the middle.

Naruto was mad and jealous.

Behind one of the targets was the second ribbon. Sasuke grabbed it then ran towards Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi-Sensei took out the last ribbon and got ready. Sasuke came charging fast.

When Sasuke tried to aim his punch to Kakashi-Sensei's face, Kakashi-Sensei grabbed his hand. Sasuke then tried to kick him and grab the ribbon but Kakashi-Sensei grabbed hold of his leg and other arm. He then threw him across the field.

Sasuke landed right beside me and Naruto.

Sakura ran over to him.

''Sasuke-Kun!''she said

I just couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Sakura knelt down beside Sasuke and hugged his neck.

Sasuke got his self together and shoved her off.

''Sakura get off! he warned her

She stood back up and held her hand close to her chest.

Now was the ultimate.... my turn.

I walked up to where Kakashi-Sensei was and got into position.

I put my fingers together and did a hand sign. My eyes turned yellow and my Byguri was activated.

Kakashi-Sensei saw me and gasped.

(The Byguri is a special power I have inherited from my bloodline, It allows me to run at speeds no one can run on their own, It also allows me to hear up to 200 miles from where im standing, and it makes me extremely strong.)

Kakashi-Sensei then told me to GO!

I zoomed off so fast I knew they didnt see me leave. And I went up the tree so fast I thought I was going to lose control. The ribbon was right in front of me, I grabbed it then zoomed like lighting back down the tree. I took out my kunai's because I was going so fast... I threw them and shot the targets right in the middle before I even reached them. I grabbed the other ribbon and charged towards Kakashi-Sensei. He wasnt ready at all.

He also didnt know I had such power with me, none of them did.

Kakashi-Sensei was holding the ribbon in his hand. He then made a hand sign to perform a jutsu, but he was too late.

I stood by Naruto and Sasuke grinning holding the ribbon in my hand. Their mouths were dropped open.

They snapped out of it but were still amazed at what they had just seen. Even I was amazed I hadnt used the Byguri in a while.

The affects of not using the Byguri so long also took a hold of me. I smiled at them then I fainted from being so tired.

**Chapter 4**

I don't know how long I was blacked out, but I woke up to someone calling my name.

It was Sakura.

I cracked open my eyes.

''Myaka! are you alright?''Sakura asked me

I didnt know what to say.

Sakura-Chan asking if im alright, the one who hates me?

My eyes finally propped all the way open and I saw Sakura on the left of me, Naruto on the right of me, Sasuke by my feet, and Kakashi-Sensei above my head.

''What happened?''I asked

''You fainted.''Sasuke said

Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei helped me sit up.

I rubbed my head and eyes. For some reason I was dizzy. Just then I remembered. I had won!

I didn't know where the ribbon had fallen when I fainted.

But I begin searching.

I guess Naruto knew I was looking for it. He held it up and showed it to me.

''You looking for this champ?''he asked me

I smiled for the first time as I took the ribbon from him.

Kakashi-Sensei then asked me

''Myaka what was that amazing power you had?''

''Its called Byguri...it allows me to go speeds no one can do on their own...and it allows me to hear up to 200 miles from where Im standing...and It also makes me really strong.''

Kakashi-Sensei smiled.

Naruto spoke up sounding like a whining baby.

''Can you teach me Myaka? please oh please?''

''GET A GRIP NARUTO!!!''Sakura yelled at him

Kakashi-Sensei then said

''Well Myaka..your the winner..so that means you can go and rest now while the rest stay here and train more.''

Sakura and Naruto frowned

''AWWWWW MAN!!!'' they both said

Sasuke just stood there with his arms folded.

He then looked at me and all of a sudden his eyes turned from black to red with 3 black iris looking things.

I gasped.

Kakashi-Sensei saw him and then he looked at me.

''If you dont know what that is Myaka...its called Sharingan... and like your Byguri its a very special power..but the Sharingan is more powerful than yours...it cant make you go really fast..but it can do alot of damage..Sasuke inherits this from his Uchihua Clan.''

I just lifted my eyebrow up not knowing what he was talking about when he said do alot of damage..how can your eye do damage?....but I just shrugged my shoulders and headed home to get some rest.

When I got home I jumped on the bed and went to sleep immediately.

I didnt know what happened next, but I opened my eyes and I was no longer in my room anymore.

**I was in my old room before the attack on my village.**

**_I walked around and picked up old books, pictures, and toys._**

**_My eyes then caught someone walk by in the hallway. I ran to look._**

**_There in the kitchen was my mother and older sister Isaye cooking. It smelled so good._**

**_I didnt know if they could see me or not, but I ran and called their names._**

**_They turned and saw me._**

**_''Myaka, dinner is ready.''Mother told me_**

**_''Yeah, go get everyone.''My sister said._**

**_I looked at myself and gasped. I was no longer 14, but I was 12 again._**

**_My legs carried me outside to see my brothers and other sister playing ball._**

**_I ran to them._**

**_''Big brothers, big sister..dinner is ready.''I told them_**

**_My other sister Yuri sighed._**

**_''Aww man..we were just going for the tie breaker.''_**

**_My older brother Isamu just smiled._**

**_''Cheer up sis, we can come back after dinner.''_**

**_She agreed and we all went inside._**

**_After dinner I went to my brother Yasumi's room._**

**_Yasumi was in there reading a book._**

**_He turned and saw me in the door..he smiled at me and told me to come in._**

**_I ran to him and he held me in his arms._**

**_''Something bothering you little sister?''he asked_**

**_I didnt know what to say._**

**_''What are you reading?''I asked him_**

**_''Its just some book I have to read.''_**

**_I asked him another question._**

**_''Can you help me practice my jutsu tomorrow?''_**

**_''Sure, why not.''_**

**_I dont know what happened next, but the room changed and I was outside._**

**_Everything was on fire...people were screaming..buildings were collapsing._**

**_I started running to find safety._**

**_My brother Yasumi then jumped in front of me._**

**_He was part of the Akatsuki._**

**_His eyes just glared in mine._**

**_''BROTHER..NOOOO...WHY!!!I yelled to the top of my lungs and fell down to my knees with my hands on my head crying out of control._**

**_''Hmph...your pathetic Myaka.''he told me_**

**_Those were his last words._**

**_Why didnt he kill me?_**

**_''I'LL...KILL..YOU..I'LL KILL YOU!!!!''I screamed to him_**

I screamed so loud I woke myself up.

It felt so real.

''I'll kill you'' was all that would play in my mind.

So I got up and decided to go outside to get some fresh air. All I could think about was my brother.

''I'll kill you Yasumi.'' I kept saying to myself ''If its the last thing I do.''

As I was walking down the streets, I looked to my right and saw a girl who I hadn't seen before , sitting under a tree. I walked over to her.

She had a tan jacket on with black caprees. Her eyes were the same white like Neji's, and her hair was a short blue hairstyle. She held her head down when she saw me coming. It looked like she was hurt. When I reached her I knelt down in front of her.

''Hello Im Myaka.... are you hurt?''

She was really shy.

''Im...Hinata...I just fell...thats..umm..thats all.''

I looked at her cut on her knee and said to her.

''Here ...I'll heal it.''

I used my medical ninja abilities to heal her scar.

She was happy.

''Oh ...thank you so much..are you new?''she asked

I shook my head yes and helped her on her feet.

She must be somewhere in Neji's family. They both have the same weird white eyes.

''Are you part of Neji's family?''I asked her

''Yes I am...his cousin..we are the part of the Hyuga clan.''

The Hyuga clan? For some reason I heard that name before.

It was still pretty daylight out, so I asked Hinata was she going anywhere.

She said that she was heading to the Cafe to meet up with some friends and that I could join them if I wanted to. I gladly accepted the invitation.

When we got to the Cafe I saw Naruto, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kiba, all at tables sitting down.

Naruto saw me and Hinata come in.

He jumped up and greeted us.

''Hey Myaka..hey Hinata!''

Hinata started playing with her fingers and turned a very dark red color.

I guess Hinata has a very big crush on Naruto. I wonder... what does she see in him that would make her like him?

Lee invited me to come sit with him and his team mates. So I walked over and sat by Neji. The waitress came over and asked us what we wanted. I asked for the same thing Neji wanted..it sounded good.

Naruto then started talking about our challenge earlier today. He told everyone about how fast I had won and the special power I had. They were amazed.

''What kind of power do you have?''Neji asked me

''Its called Byguri.''Naruto called out behind him.

Neji then looked at me and then looked back at Naruto.

''Byguri? It almost sounds like Byakugan.''Ten Ten said

I was confused.

What was Byakugan?

''Whats Byakugan?''I asked them.

Neji looked back at me and smiled.

''Byakugan is a power that belongs to the Hyuga clan...It allows us to see really far and also see peoples chakra flow.''

I was double confused.

How many eye powers were there in this village?

First its my Byguri, then its Sasuke's Sharingan, now its Neji and Hinata's Byakugan?

I just shrugged my shoulders. Some things I guess will remain a mystery.

The waitress lady came and gave us our food.

My food was very delicious. Then I thought of something I hadnt noticed before. Where was Sasuke?

I asked Naruto where he was.

''Ever since you beat us in the challenge...he's been training non stop.''

I was shocked!

''So you mean he's still training now?''I asked him

Naruto had just finished slurping down his food.

''As far as I know...yep.''

I wanted to go see this for myself.

So I told them.

''Ok guys I have to go now.''

I put the money on the table, and turned around heading out the door.

''Where are you going?''Naruto asked from behind me

I just looked and gazed into the sky.

''Im going to go see the Uchihua.''I said.

I then activated my Byguri to get used to it more, and sped off.

**Chapter 5**

So I wouldnt interrupt Sasuke's training, I sneaked to see him through the woods. Sasuke was practicing his kunai aiming. He was really good. He then landed on the ground, put his kunai back in the holster and said

''Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!''

A huge ball of fire came rushing out his mouth. I stood there frozen in amazement.

How did he do that? I snickered when he was practicing his punches and kicks.

No wonder why he couldnt beat Kakashi-Sensei..he was terrible.

I could see he needed a little help with his striking, so I went and stood right in front of him with my arms folded.

He wasnt happy to see me.

''What do you want? he grunted at me.

I went along and played his little attitude game.

''Your pathetic Sasuke....your striking is absolutely terrible.''I said while looking at my nails.

Sasuke was hot mad with me.

''WHAT THE HECK MAKES YOU SUCH A PROFESSIONAL?!''he yelled

''Who said I was a professional Sasuke? I just know how to strike that's all.''

''Why are you even here?''he asked me

''To help you out little Uchihua.''

''LEAVE!''he yelled again

''OR WHAT? YOUR GONNA BLEW ME TO BITS WITH YOUR FIREBALL JUTSU?!''I yelled back losing patience with him.

Sasuke held his head down.

I just stepped back a little.

When he lifted his head back up, he activated his Sharingan, and then started smiling an evil grin at me. Good thing I have a special power as well.

I activated my Byguri.

''Ok Myaka...lets see what your so called amazing Byguri can do against my Sharingan.''

I grinned back at him.

''Your on!''

I didnt know it, but the rest of the kids were hiding in the trees watching me and Sasuke.

The fight was on!

I ran towards Sasuke and he ran towards me.

Both of us took out our shuriken stars and threw them. The shuriken's hit each other, but we kept on running.

I then sped up and zoomed behind Sasuke.

He turned around and threw a punch at me, but missed.

I dodged his every attacks...but barely.

His Sharingan could see my attacks before I even did them.

Sasuke then performed his fire ball jutsu, and blew the fire right at me.

I jumped out of the way and into the trees.

His eyes turned back to black again and my eyes turned hazel again. It was taking up a lot of my strength.

Now it all depended on our jutsu techniques.

I jumped out of the tree and landed some feet away from him.

We were out of breath.

''Your not...going to make this....easy on me...are you Sasuke?'' I panted

''I'll do...what...it..takes.''he answered me

I then gained some strength and performed a jutsu my brother taught me.

''Wind Style Wind Force Jutsu!''

I held my hands out and a huge gust of wind blasted from my hands towards Sasuke.

Sasuke covered his eyes with his arm.

The wind blew Sasuke across the field.

All I heard was him yelling as he flew across the field.

He then landed hard about 100 feet away from me.

I was exhausted.

The rest of the kids came running out of the trees.

They're mouths were wide.

Lee then said

''Oh my goodness....that was the best fight I have ever seen!''

''Myaka..you beat Sasuke?''Neji asked me

Naruto came running towards me.

''Ha..I knew you had it in you Myaka....serves Sasuke right for underestimating you.''

Shikamaru then said

''Where did you learn that jutsu?''

''I learned it from my brother.''I told him.

Everything then started going really fuzzy and I fainted.

Neji caught me.

Just then like out of luck Kakashi-Sensei came walking by reading a book.

''I saw all of you kids here and came to see if everything was alright.''he said

''Kakashi-Sensei you should have seen it...Myaka and Sasuke were fighting...and Myaka beat Sasuke's butt.''said Naruto.

Kakashi-Sensei saw me blacked out in Neji's arms.

''Must have been a really serious fight.''he said

He then came over and put me on his shoulder.

''Im going to go take Myaka to her room.''

Kakashi-Sensei took me to my room and laid me on my bed.

He then woke me up.

''Where am I?''I said rubbing my eyes

''Your in bed Myaka.''Kakashi-Sensei told me.

I sat up and looked at him.

''The kids told me about you and Sasuke's amazing fight.''

I nodded my head.

''Myaka...do you know why Sasuke is the way he is?''Kakashi-Sensei asked me

I shook my head no.

''Well..listen carefully as I tell you his story. Sasuke comes from a very important and strong clan called Uchihua...his clan is strong because they inherit the Sharingan. When Sasuke was 7 years old his older brother named Itachi Uchihua, assassinated his whole clan...including his mother and father. Itachi left Sasuke alive for whatever reason that may be. But since that night, Sasuke has been on the road of revenge and restoration of his clan. All thats in his heart is to kill his older brother.''

Tears started rolling down my cheeks onto the sheets.

Sasuke's story was so close to mine. Sasuke actually knows my pain of losing everything you ever loved.

I then told Kakashi-Sensei my story and how it compared to Sasuke's.

Kakashi-Sensei shook his head and said

''Myaka...I think you need to talk to Sasuke.''

He was right.

I jumped out of my bed and ran outside.

Sasuke had to be somewhere around here.

I walked a little further and saw Sasuke standing on the bridge, looking in to the water.

His face looked really sad.

I walked slowly towards him.

He saw me coming and turned his head the other way.

When I got on the bridge I just held my head down.

''What do you want now?'' he said to me

I was speechless.

''Sasuke.....Im..sorry..''

''For what?''

I gulped and then started crying.

''Kakashi-Sensei told me your story.....and.....I understand your pain.''

He then looked at me confused.

''What are you talking about?''

''Sasuke.....when I was 12 years old..my older brother joined the akatsuki and attacked my village...he destroyed my friends, my family, my home. I was the only survivor...he also let me stay alive..I dont know why though..He was everything to me Sasuke.(I then start crying again)But I have made it my destiny and purpose of living to find him....and kill him.''

Sasuke's eyes were wide with wonder.

''I guess I should apologize as well.''he said ''Friends?''he held out his hand.

I looked up and smiled at him.

''Friends.''we shook hands.

''From now on we will find our brothers together........together we will kill them!''Sasuke said

We gazed into the setting sun as the wind blew through our hair. Me and Sasuke one day will leave this village,....and kill our brothers.

_Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story...as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Press the review button and tell me if I should continue the story or not._

_Thanks guys''Peace Out!_


End file.
